


Piece of Art

by Ayleid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Crack Fic, Jesse is 23, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/Ayleid
Summary: “So. Know why I called you in here, Jesse?”“B-because I… accidentally sent you a… dickpic.”Oh, what a shame. A disappointment, really. That set Reyes’s spirits back several notches with the word ‘accidentally’ echoing in his mind. Perhaps he… misinterpreted the signs? That was most unfortunate.“Accidentally?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the anon who prompted me with this, I had so much fun writing!! I hope you'll enjoy reading :D Also, this is for VioletWreck's mcreyes spring week, Day 1. Firsts.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it alright, sunshine.”

He snapped the picture and swept back on the touchpad to the messenger app, clicked attach, the picture itself and then hit send. Right after that he went back to the gallery to delete the photo itself, like the smart guy he was.

. . .

One more report left from the pile. Tapping his cigar in the ashtray for a moment, Gabriel Reyes took his sweet time letting his gaze wander across the bright blue seas adorned with crimson and ruby, as the sunset painted with the most picturesque colors Gabriel Reyes could think of. As a hobby painter himself, he’d often found himself letting too much time to pass while his mind analysed a wonderful and colourful scene bit by bit, picking the colours and shapes apart layer by layer to figure how could he, a humble hobby painter really, depict the miracle that was nature…

His tablet pinged, signing that he received a private message.

As Reyes paused the classical tune “Hole in the Wall”, he took the tablet from the writing desk's shelf and unlocked the screen to check the message.

“Oh, hello.” His eyes widened for a moment, then recognised the sender. Then with an eye roll, he began to type back. “I especially like the lighting. Do enjoy yourself, agent.”

. . .

All thoughts were drained from his brain, the ground seemed to have disappeared from beneath his feet and his blood froze.

All he could do was stare at the screen in utter shock and dread, the side of his messenger beeping with questions… from the person… he intended to send the picture. Originally.

He couldn’t come up with any explanation. Who would do such a thing? How could he screw up this royally? This was the end of his career. This is it. His last chance, gone, he’s off to the--

Suddenly, the static buzzed in the hallways through the speakers on the corridor.

“Agent McCree, report in my office. Reyes out.”

Ahh, this was hell, Jesse wiped his face and stood on shaky legs, this was pure hell, the deepest pit of it, as if he wasn’t neck deep in trouble otherwise. One could only try so hard to avert their attention from the infuriatingly sexy commanding officer he had.

Reyes had been on his mind since forever and while Jesse knew his boundaries all too well, one could dream every now and then. A man with the similar build sometimes entertained him, yet he lacked the right amount of dominance spiced with the biting snark and incredibly smart sass his commander had. There was only one Gabriel Reyes, and Jesse McCree couldn’t break free of his passion for the man.

This was the day, the worst day of his life.

No, well, not the Nr. 1 worst day… let’s say Nr. 2. He’d still survive this, his dignity and prestige in ruins.

. . .

Reyes placed his headphones on the far end of the table and went for the minibar that he kept filled with drinks strictly for special occasions. Whenever Morrison had a run in with the bureaucrats, he’d reward himself with a cider in the end of the day, and with the recent troubles, he enjoyed the cool sensation of a quality cider almost every evening.

When he heard the knock on his door, his lips curled into an amused smile and took the Wildhaven Untamed red from the shelf and picked two glasses for it too. They were gentlemen, and as such they had dignity to uphold.

“Come in,” he said casually, as if he’d just about to have a friendly conversation about the weather. Oh, but he was going to enjoy this greatly, regardless.

As Agent McCree stepped inside and shut the door behind him, Gabriel had to stifle a smile back behind his well mastered poker face. The guy didn’t dare meet his eyes, he tried to hide behind the brim of his Stetson and if that wouldn’t be funny enough, he seemed to be so ridiculously embarrassed that he held both of his hands in front of his crotch. 

“So. Know why I called you in here, Jesse?”

From this angle he saw Jesse bite his lower lip so badly he was certain that would hurt. Nevertheless he plucked the wine bottle’s cap off and poured one glass for himself, finishing the process when the man in the door finally spoke.

“I… I am so terribly sorry, sir.”

Oh, as if Reyes had never ever seen anything like that? With an eyeroll, Gabriel followed on to pull the other wine glass close to himself.

“Answer the question,” he instructed in a low, almost gentle voice which for some reason sent a shiver down McCree’s arms and spine. Visibly so.

“B-because I… accidentally sent you a… dickpic.”

Oh, what a shame. A disappointment, really. That set Reyes’s spirits back several notches with the word ‘accidentally’ echoing in his mind. Perhaps he… misinterpreted the signs? That was most unfortunate.

“Accidentally?”

He stopped in his tracks, stopped pouring the wine and looked in nothing less than expectant amusement at Jesse. “Oh, pardon me then” he managed to say, and couldn’t help but memorize every step of utter, unabashed shock erupting on the agent’s face.

As it dawned on him.

From slightly parted lips to a soft gasp with the agent’s mud brown eyes widening with the realization, his gaze, hopeful, so openly hopeful, snapping to him. He couldn’t believe it, Agent Jesse McCree’s widely open eyes reflected a man at the loss of words yet a whirlwind of thoughts inside his mind. At last, when his eyes ran across the wine glasses and Reyes gave an offering wave of his hand at the other office chair across his table, at last a small smile began to curl on his lips and Reyes felt reassurance and warmth spread in his chest.

“Sir, it is completely my fault, I just…”

“No need to apologize,” Reyes waved dismissively, his deep and raspy voice vibrating gently. “Very nice angle and lighting.”

Jesse blushed, and the involuntary reaction drew an amused smile on the commander’s raggedy looks as well.

“I’ll never hear the end of this, won’t I?” Murmured the agent in a voice so small Gabriel almost missed it, but then spotted the coy smirk and the matching passion in McCree’s iris, burning too hot and alive like he’d never seen it before. Looks like the cowboy got his charm back, he thought.

“Well, one must appreciate the pleasure of seeing such fine pieces of art whenever one has the chance.”

“Sir, may I speak freely?”

“Of course, McCree. And do enjoy the wine.”

He could imagine the backlash, but truth to be told, Gabriel Reyes gave no shit about that. This guy right across the table, he’d been the fire he’d been playing with and circling around ever since he noticed the man acting up to his reputation. The spitfire of a man grinning so smugly, Gabriel felt the blood beneath his skin begin to stir, a call and pull to reach out and feel the man’s skin under his own.

When their gazes finally met, the flame in the mud brown caught on Gabriel’s oaken iris and here they were, one step away from burning and yet there was nothing more he wanted.

“Sir, this fine piece of art right here could also give you one hell of a ride.”

Now that was an offer Gabriel Reyes a man appreciating such fine arts, would never decline.

“Only one? Such a shame.”

“Oh, there could be more, if you’re being serious. See, we don’t just play by your rules only.”

With a low chuckle that rumbled from the depth of his rib cage, Gabriel hummed in feigned contemplation before nodding with a smile. “By all means, let’s discuss the rules. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
